Doctor Fist
Doctor Fist was a competitor robot in Series 6 and Extreme Series 2 of Robot Wars. Doctor Fist was eliminated in the first round of both Series 6 and the New Blood Championship in Extreme Series 2. Design Doctor Fist was a silver axle-shaped robot, which was compact and invertible. The machine was armoured with a 3mm welded aluminium chassis. It was armed with a 20kg vertical spinning disc at 2000rpm at the front powered by two 5HP petrol engines. Unlike the majority of discs, the weapon spun downwards when the robot was the right way up. However, not only did Doctor Fist suffer from having exposed wheels and light armour, it was beset with problems in Series 6 as one of the engines did not work to drive the disc. The drives would also prove to be unreliable in its New Blood heat, ultimately costing it the battle. Robot History Series 6 Doctor Fist competed in Heat C of the Sixth Wars, where it was drawn against a returning Heat Finalist Crushtacean, and two fellow newcomers, Dantomkia and Mr Nasty. In its one and only battle in the main competition, it barely moved at all. It was pushed to the side of the arena by Dantomkia and then broke down immediately. Dantomkia then came in and rammed it a couple of times, tipping it onto its side. Little happened to Doctor Fist after this as Mr. Nasty had also lost its aerial and Dantomkia was focusing on Crushtacean. Eventually Refbot counted Doctor Fist out and Dantomkia flipped it back onto its wheels. Sir Killalot then came over and tried to pick Doctor Fist up, but failed to do so. Instead Sir Killalot pushed Doctor Fist into the pit just as Mr. Nasty was pushed down by Sgt. Bash. Extreme 2 Doctor Fist fought in the last of four New Blood heats in Extreme 2. In its first round, Doctor Fist faced Piranha and Fatal Traction. While the other two robots attacked each other, Doctor Fist was busy losing the drive in one of its wheels and spinning round in circles by Refbot. The House Robot pushed it back into the action, where it continued to spin in circles. This was all it did for a while, until it was shoved onto the flame pit by Refbot. Its petrol engine burned, and Mr. Psycho suddenly approached it and hit it with his hammer before ripping its drive wheel completely off. Matilda then hit it with her flywheel twice. Mr Psycho picked Doctor Fist up and dropped it onto the flame pit, igniting the petrol engine and ripping off its drive wheel in the process. Mr. Psycho hammered it one final time before cease was called. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Drfist robochicken pits.png|Dr Fist getting ready for its first match Maximus_drfist_terrorturtle_6thqualifiers.jpg|Doctor Fist (background right) during the Sixth Wars qualifiers Trivia *Doctor Fist was one of eight competitors from The Sixth Wars to enter the New Blood Championship, alongside Mr Nasty, Cedric Slammer, Revolution 2, ICU, Thor, Edge Hog and Roobarb. **It was the only one of these robots to lose in the first round. **Doctor Fist and Mr Nasty were both eliminated in the same battle in The Sixth Wars. Category:UK Series competitors Category:New Blood Competitors Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Robots from the East Riding of Yorkshire Category:Robots which debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots with Medical or Diagnostic names